leyendafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Written in blood and tears
"Estoy acostumbrado a perder todo lo que he amado, pero nunca aprenderé a no querer lo que nunca podré tener." thumb|342px Era una noche despejada y la luna estaba llena; el viento ondeaba su capa hacia el norte mientras él prevalecía de pie, inmóvil, pensativo, y sus puños cerrados con fuerte rabia se mantenían en tensión. Pensaba en recordar el sabor del amor, intentaba devolver a su mente algún sentimiento; sin resultado alguno, comenzó a enfurecerse. Irradiando la ira y con su alma ardiendo por un sentimiento humano, sin ser consciente de que el era superior a todo aquello pese a que ya no era feliz. Era incrédulo ante la idea de tal desdicha por su parte, estaba cegado por su propia agonía; tal batalla se libraba mientras perdía su vista en medio de un bosque y su apariencia era pasiva y melancólica, pero no era capaz de engañarse a sí mismo. La hostilidad era evidente cuando miró el gris de sus ojos reflejado en un charco poco profundo que se encontraba a poca distancia de él. Perplejo, decidió acercarse más al charco esquivando algunos árboles que se interponían en su camino. Doblando sus rodillas, se inclinó hasta estar encima de este y miró su rostro: era pálido, inexpresivo; comenzó a deprimirse mientras el ardor de su ser caía en la profundidad de unas tinieblas que nunca superaría. Intentó con desesperación esbozar una sonrisa, y cuando por fin lo había logrado, vio en su boca su condena: dos alargados y estilizados colmillos que sobresalían del resto de sus dientes; dos finos pecados afilados cual aguja que convertían aquello que tocaban en tragedia. Intentó palparlos con su mano pálida y fría guiándose por el reflejo del agua. Al llegar hasta ellos sintió un dolor que amenazaba con hacerle derramar una lágrima, pero era demasiado tarde para él, ya no podía. Enfurecido, intentó borrar esa imagen golpeando el charco con la palma de la mano, sin conseguir nada más que salpicarse de agua. Se llenó de humillación, estaba irritado y sin saber porqué, pues desconocía si alguien escuchaba sus palabras, con una voz juvenil susurró: "Escucha…"; y levantándose rápidamente, encogió su brazo cargando toda su ira en el puño, y enfocándola a un árbol que se situaba tras él, lanzó un golpe. Casi a la par que impactaba su puño en el árbol gritó: "¡Escucha el rugir de mi alma!" Tras unos instantes en los que su puño permanecía quieto incrustado en el árbol, él escuchaba como todos los pájaros de el bosque se alborotaban ante el sobresalto. Miraba al cielo y, de la poca luz que la copa de los árboles permitían pasar de la luna llena, veía sus siluetas huir. Cuando todo quedó de nuevo en calma y se acalló la voz del bosque, decidió separar su puño del árbol. Cuando lo hizo y bajó su mano, quedó sorprendido pues había perforado la corteza de la imponente planta. Meciendo suavemente su puño, se encontró con que estaba sangrando: agitando con pasividad su mano y sin alarmarse, escuchó como si un líquido se derramara cerca suyo. Dirigió la vista al suelo y se encontró con un rastro de sangre, formado por un goteo que se sucedía en línea recta. Acercó los nudillos a su boca y saco su lengua; suavemente, comenzó a frotar la punta sobre la sangre que resurgía incesantemente de la herida. Su deleite era extremadamente discreto a la par que surgía un salvaje instinto, ansias dignas de un animal indisciplinado. Alarmado por extrañas voces que se sucedían en su cabeza, comenzó a mirar en todas las direcciones: pensó que era irreal, que no escuchaba nada, cuando mirando a su mano vio que la herida ya estaba curada. Sólo él era testigo de que aquello había sucedido, y una cicatriz que tardaría poco en desaparecer también. Sujetó su cabello con fuerza, intentando distraer el ruido con dolor; al seguir oyendo aquellos incesantes susurros de una muchacha inocente, a la que casi por la voz podía ver, intentó taparse los oídos y comenzó a decirse una y otra vez, como si de una oración se tratase:"No escucho nada, sólo es mi imaginación." Cuando pasó un tiempo, en el que lo repitió hasta la saciedad, la voz comenzaba a disolverse en el silencio y desapareció. Aliviado, retiró sus manos de su cabeza y confuso, sin saber que hacer, le buscaba; iluso y aturdido no creía en aquella voz, pero la seguía. Ciertamente había olvidado su propósito: encontrarla. Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo colina arriba esperando encontrarla, caminaba con mucha prisa de repente, esquivaba todos los árboles que se encontraba en su camino y de vez en cuando miraba el suelo para ver bien por dónde caminaba, pues la luna llena daba suficiente luz ahora. Acompañado nada más por el ruido de las ramas caídas y secas que pisaba, sentía que se acercaba a ella. Apoyando sus brazos en los últimos árboles antes de alcanzar la cima de una colina pequeña, se sentía algo cansado y exhausto. Colocando su pierna sobre la cima, arrastró el resto de su cuerpo hasta ahí arriba y agachado en cuclillas, observaba la hermosura de una enorme luna llena. Su respiración era agitada y su capa aparentaba querer escapar de su cuerpo, si no fuera por que la llevaba anudada al cuello, el viento era muy fuerte. Cuando, mirando al otro lado de la colina que había recorrido, le vio a ella; la artífice de aquellas enfermizas voces y quien le dijo de espaldas a él: - Te he estado esperando. Sorprendido y sobresaltado, comenzó a fijarse en su físico; aunque era algo además lo que llamó su atención: su aura era tan pura y única que se extrañó de sobremanera. Se acercó a ella y no se dijeron nada, sus rostros hablaban por sí mismos; a él le parecía hermosa pero su condición de ser de luz le parecía indignante y ofensiva, ella en ningún momento le mostró su cara. Estaba de espaldas a él sin temor alguno. El joven vampiro no paraba de caminar y rompió el silencio: - ¿Cómo sabes quién y qué soy? Y ¿por qué me esperas? Ella no respondió, porque seguía mirando distraída a la cascada de agua que corría libremente de lo alto de un montículo hasta un pequeño lago. Al rato, el vampiro produjo un leve quejido al que ella contestó: - Estas aguas deben recorrer su camino sin duda alguna; están destinadas a caer. Es parte de su camino, tan predecible en el curso de la naturaleza como el que tú me buscaras. Ella prosiguió contemplando el susurro del agua caer, tan pacíficamente, que era relajante. El vampiro comenzó a sentir extraños impulsos: era familiar; y cuando comprendió, se acerco suavemente a la chica. Con delicadeza le tomó de la cintura sintiendo la suave seda de su traje blanco, y al instante retiró sus cabellos oscuros hacia un lado. Acerco con delicadeza su nariz rozándola con su piel y, oliendo la vida que desprendía, reconocía el repulsivo olor a pureza que no soportaba, pero que le resultaba embriagador e irresistible. Acalló su instinto y besó su cálido cuello; la piel de la chica se estremeció y esta sorprendida volvió su cabeza, el dirigió su vista a sus ojos marrones y librando dentro de sí mismo una batalla. Decidió no estropear el momento y tomó la iniciativa: dirigió sus labios a los suyos y primero se rozaron cuando casi en un lujurioso rechazo ambos apartaron momentáneamente sus bocas, pero mirándose con rostros comprensivos, volvieron a juntarse y se fundieron en un beso. Ambos abrazados y con sus ojos cerrados pensando cosas contradictorias. El vampiro comenzó a ilusionarse pensando que su inmortalidad le sonreía al haberle puesto a ella en su camino, por su cabeza rondaba una idea para que nunca se fuera de su lado, morderle. Ella sabia que eso era pasajero y nunca podían llegar a nada, eran de mundos distintos. Ella estaba envuelta en un halo de luz mientras que de él emanaba un aura oscura; se establecía un combate entre las dos fuerzas mientras que la joven y el vampiro se amaban. Ambos pensaban ahora lo mismo: el fin; pero recuperando el vampiro la compostura, primero le dijo: "Quiero proponerte algo." Mientras, fue cortado por la joven, que a su vez le decía: - Mira, somos de mundos distintos y si no sabemos cuando decir adiós, nos podríamos hacer mucho daño. ¿Pero sabes qué? Pese a tu condición de vampiro, renegado de la luz del día, y yo hija del sol, creo que si el alma fuera una pequeñita esfera de cristal con todo lo que sentimos y pensamos dentro, nuestras esferas las habrían sacado del mismo sitio, serian iguales. El vampiro, angustiado comenzó a retroceder asustado, aturdido e incrédulo ante las palabras que escuchaba. Se dio la vuelta, tapado por su capa; se puso su capucha y comenzó a pensar alterado: no podía creerlo. Cuando transcurrió un instante en el que estuvo pensativo, dejó de lado la asfixia en virtud del dolor que sentía, dio de nuevo la vuelta y tranquilo le dijo: - De acuerdo, pero déjame rozar tu piel de nuevo. Ella, algo confusa ante lo bien que se lo había tomado, aceptó intrigada; y es que conforme se acercaba hacia ella veía en sus ojos algo que le inquietaba. Cuando él puso su mano fría en un lado del cuello y en el otro comenzaba a besarle, hubo un momento en el que sintió como el abría su boca y las manos que le abrazaban con tierno cariño se convertían en garras firmes, que apretaban hasta el extremo de sentir dolor. Quejándose e intentando escapar de sus fauces y sollozando, sentía tan dentro de su alma cómo sus colmillos se clavaban en su cuello mientras sobre su traje blanco se derramaba la sangre que él no bebía. Cuando terminó de saciarse el vampiro, se alejó del cuerpo con toda su boca ensangrentada, y sus colmillos se reflejaban a la luz de la luna; envueltos al igual que toda su boca y lengua en un líquido viscoso que caía por su ropa a placer. Mientras ella casi no se tenía en pie y seguía sangrando por el cuello empapando todo su traje, estaba congelada y temblaba casi con sus ojos en blanco cuando con su último aliento le dijo: - ¿Cómo has podido? Después, cayó fulminada, de espaldas sobre el suelo húmedo y lleno de hojas y ramas secas. Cuando ella dejó de convulsionar y moverse en una extraña agonía por aferrarse a la vida, él se acercó de nuevo a ella y mientras yacía tumbada, aún rodeada por esa aura blanca cada vez en menor grado, él coloco su mano sobre su estomago y ese pequeño resplandor que le rodeaba comenzó a sumirse en las tinieblas, hasta que un aura negra y corrupta comenzó a rodearla con más fuerza que la anterior. La recogió del suelo con sumo cuidado y entre sus brazos se la llevó. - No temas, no estás muerta; bienvenida a mi mundo. El vampiro la condujo hasta su humilde morada, apartada en la región de Caretan: el Castillo de Colombieres. La dejó encima de la cama y, observando su dulce rostro, se apartó de ella un segundo y de su cuerpo retiro su capa negra, dejándola caer sobre un sillón lleno de polvo y con signos de vejez. Se quitó su chaqueta y la dejo también encima de aquel sillón, hasta que, retomando el asunto que requería de su atención en la cama, tomó una decisión. Andando por el pasillo del castillo, llegó a una habitación contigua y abrió la puerta: una sala pintada completamente de negro, con cortinas blancas tapando unas ventanas de arcos ojivales por las que una pequeña luz del resplandor de la luna atravesaban. Era un cubículo completamente vacío, exceptuando dos grandes y sinuosos ataúdes negros que a cada uno de los dos lados de la habitación se hallaban. Dos cajas de madera oscura con bordes metálicos y formas redondeadas y de puertas cerradas por unas bisagras brillantes, un crucifijo plateado resaltaba del resto de el ataúd. Tirando de uno de los lados del ataúd, abrió la tapa y la dejó de modo que se podía ver el interior: un acolchado fondo en un color rojo carmesí con una pequeña elevación para colocar la cabeza, simulando una especie de almohada. El vampiro caminaba hasta la habitación donde la había dejado: efectivamente allí seguía muerta. La recogió en sus brazos y la condujo suavemente hasta la habitación de los ataúdes: la introdujo en el que había dejado abierto y puso una manta de suave seda sobre el cuerpo. Más tarde, tapó con esta su rostro y colocó su cuerpo de modo que sus brazos se cruzaron en su estómago y su rostro miraba al frente con los ojos abiertos de par en par, blancos por completo; su ropa estaba ensangrentada aún. Sin remordimiento alguno, dejó caer la tapa del ataúd y la encerró ahí sin aire. Abrió la tapa del suyo y se metió, cerrando la tapa desde dentro casi a la par que los primeros rayos de sol inundaran la habitación. Ladeando la cabeza cientos de veces, comenzaba a pensar sobre que había sucedido todo aquello surrealista; entre incesantes pensamientos, en ocasiones contradictorios entre sí, halló el sueño: comenzó a sentir un dolor que hacia siglos que no sufría, era semejante al de la muerte y parecido a una elucubración humana. Comenzaba a sentir el dolor de la joven que había sido engañada y asesinada, renegada de su origen, separada de todo aquello que ella era, obligada a cambiarse de bando. En sus sueños teñidos de sangre y confuso dolor, recordaba cosas que jamás quiso hacer, recordaba asesinatos, recordaba matar a gente querida, recordaba su vida como la de una flor a la que desgraciadamente no le quedaba otro camino que terminar muriendo. Había sido cruel y traicionero, ¿cómo debía sentirse la pobre muchacha? No podía mas, deseaba acabar con el suelo, comenzó a moverse con agresividad golpeando los laterales del ataúd y pataleando como si se ahogara en su propia agonía. Intentando recuperar la calma escuchaba el caótico sonido del silencio y con él, un incesante sentimiento de culpa que desembocó en que, sin poder aguantar más aquella situación, golpeó con fuerza la tapa del ataúd e incorporándose, respiró hondo como si hubiese salido del agua. Con su respiración alterada y una sensación de fatiga, se dispuso a salir previamente comprobar que aún era de día, pero toda la casa estaba preparada para que no entrara la luz. Acercándose a la sala anterior donde había dejado su chaqueta y su capa, descubrió un sobre de ribetes color negro. Acabando de acicalarse con unos últimos retoques sobre la tela de su capa, sacó de un cajón como algo normal una daga con la que abrió la carta. ''- La fiereza de ninguna garra es capaz de atrapar a los seres de luz; puedes arañar las nubes del cielo e intentar que brille el sol para que me quede a tu lado, parar el mundo para que sólo existamos nosotros dos, puedes asesinar a quien te plazca, pero nunca podrás vencer a tan enorme fuerza como es el destino y sus caprichosas decisiones. Sea decisión mía o del destino, creo que no puedo prevalecer contigo; creo que me has hecho sufrir bastante, creo que te dije que nunca seriamos del mismo mundo, pese a tu empeño en ello, creo que aunque mi fuerza ahora esté corrompida por las tinieblas y mi corazón sea confuso, es mejor que parta hacia la muerte para que de nuevo la luz pura me acoja en sus cálidos brazos, devolviéndome mi vida, devolviéndome lo que un día nunca debió retirárseme. Si esto sirve de consuelo alguno, creo que pierdo una gran parte de mi al querer olvidarte, creo que no seré yo si tú no estás, y creo que sin ti perderé parte de mi identidad; sé que cuando la luz caiga, me buscarás incesantemente noche tras noche, pero es que deberás comprender que, al igual que tu inmortalidad, yo nunca desapareceré de ti; pero… al igual que tú para mí, al lugar donde yo voy ya nunca estarás. Nunca vuelvas a tomar decisiones dignas de un dios, porque sólo eres un inmortal; nunca vuelvas a jugar a estar por encima del bien y del mal. Por favor, aunque escriba esta carta con mi llanto y sepa que no podré volver atrás, quiero que sepas que te quiero.'' Escrito con mis llantos: La hija de la luz. '' En un brote de suicida valentía heroica y sentido de la justicia, abrió la puerta del castillo de par en par, saliendo corriendo todo lo rápido que podía, pensando que nada le importaba; que el sol no sería esta vez un obstáculo, sintiendo un dolor extremo y punzante continuaba adelante tapando con su capa todo lo que podía, pero sobre todo su rostro. Veía a través de la capa lo poco que podía, y vislumbró una figura con los brazos extendidos en forma de cruz y con su cabeza ladeada hacia la derecha. Una vaga silueta que sin error alguno reconoció a simple vista. Por su cabeza pasaron todo tipo de pensamientos y sentimientos: pensó que estaría sufriendo la más macabra de las muertes, el más intenso de los dolores, sentía lástima y rabia. Sufriendo una horrenda agonía, el vampiro se apresuraba, apartando la capa de su rostro mientras ondeaba al viento y viéndose cara a cara con un sol que hacía más de dos siglos que no veía, en una afrenta contra su destino, sabiendo que no podía ganar. Continuaba obcecado caminando cada vez más lento, hasta que a pocos pasos de ella cayó al suelo. Ella se percato de su presencia le miró con su rostro perfecto, su cuerpo libre de quemadura alguna y una pureza y brillo superiores a todo lo que jamás había visto nunca. Asustada, aturdida por no haber sufrido daño alguno, vio cómo el vampiro agonizante y demacrado por las quemaduras estiraba su brazo hacia ella en un anhelo por alcanzar, con la punta de sus fríos y quemados dedos, su pierna. Rápidamente reaccionó tapando con su cuerpo agachado al vampiro que yacía tumbado en el suelo, mientras cogía su capa y le cubría el cuerpo. Se movía lo más rápido que podía mientras arrastraba de los brazos el cuerpo inerte del vampiro hacia el castillo por un camino lleno de arena y pequeños matojos de hierba. Ella deseaba con toda su alma que no muriera y sentía arrepentimiento por todo lo que había hecho: si no hubiese partido, no habría pasado todo eso. Ella nunca pensó que el vampiro fuera a buscarle a los límites afilados de su condena, nunca pensó que significara tanto para él; quizás sólo era un juego, pero nunca un sentimiento recíproco: estaba equivocada, pues el vampiro iría a buscarla al filo del abismo si con ello pudiera volver a tenerla. Al entrar por la puerta, dejó caer los brazos del vampiro chocando contra el suelo, mientras que supuraban sangre que empapaba el lugar, y cerró la puerta mientras que caía a causa de un tropiezo. Cuerpo al lado de cuerpo, sentían sus auras oscuras casi unidas mientras que, incorporándose aquel ser de luz, le llevó hasta un sofá que había en una de las grandes habitaciones de aquel castillo asemejado a un palacio. Al mirarle a la cara, vio en él una pequeña llama de vida y casi entre balbuceos le pidió que quería estar un momento a solas, que necesitaba un momento de paz en tal mundanal ruido. Aceptando ella y sin tener muy definido el halo de luz que le rodeaba, comenzaba a ver el mundo con otros ojos; comenzaba a detestar lo puro, comenzaba a tener dudas. Al dejar entreabierta la puerta, veía todo lo que hacia el vampiro: mientras él agonizaba intentando sollozar de dolor con su cuerpo destrozado, ella sentía una gran tristeza y un gran dolor que casi no le permitía respirar. Veía por el estrecho hueco de espacio entre el marco y la puerta cómo, dolorido y en un último intento por plasmar algo, escribía sobre un papel, al que sin poder ponerle palabras de antemano podía sentir que expresaba sentimientos de disculpa y reflexión. Pasaban los minutos interminables, hasta que, observando atentamente como si del triste final de una lúgubre interpretación de piano se tratara, su brazo cayó con un sobre sin cerrar. Abrió rápidamente la puerta y entró gritando que no muriera, que no era justo. Su cuerpo había desfallecido y había encontrado el descanso que tanto buscaba. De entre sus dedos, aún aferrados al sobre sin cerrar, recogió la carta y sacando la hoja encontró las siguientes palabras: ''- Al contrario de lo que me dijiste, no pretendía atraparte, sino hacer que nunca te fueras; me equivocaba al pensar que podía esperarte siempre y es que ha llegado la hora de decirnos adiós, pero no podía marcharme sin decir que he comprendido todos mis errores, que enmendaré todo el dolor que he causado, y es que… tras jugar a ser quien no soy, creo que me será entregada otra oportunidad. Quería pedir disculpas por todo el dolor que te he causado. ¿Y quiénes somos para decidir qué es justo? Siento haber desviado tu camino, pero quizás tuve que hacerlo para que el mío tuviera una continuación. A mí también me gustaría decirte que te quiero, y sin embargo no puedo sentirlo. Siempre quedara esa duda. Escrito con mí sangre: El hijo de la luna. Cuando por fin ella acabó de leer la carta, se abrazo al cadáver, llorando unas lágrimas que su alma nunca olvidaría. Agarrada con todas sus fuerzas, quería que nada ocurriera más, quería quedarse allí con él sin querer comprender que tenía que partir. Entre los dedos del vampiro, entrelazados entre sí, se encontraba bajo ellos la carta, metida en el sobre esta vez cerrado. Separándose del cuerpo muerto, le dijo al cadáver que entregara esa carta a su destino y partiendo hacia el horizonte, se podía divisar cómo aquel ser de luz casi se fundía entre la pureza del sol, dejando tras de sí caer algunas lágrimas brillantes; hasta que se hicieron uno y desapareció, dejando tras de sí un puñado de plumas blancas y una ráfaga de viento que las arrastraban hasta el castillo, llegando una de ellas caprichosamente al cuerpo del vampiro y revoloteando a su alrededor, hasta que por fin se poso sobre su vientre. Ciertamente, nunca volverían a estar separados, o por lo menos, una de parte de cada uno estaría con el otro. Categoría:Leyendas Categoría:Leyendas urbanas Categoría:Vampiros